


RetroBite

by Princ3OfCrim3



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, PWP without Porn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princ3OfCrim3/pseuds/Princ3OfCrim3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very confused Bruce wakes up in a strangely familiar place. It is possible that he has been there before but not as 'himself.' Its up to Peter to engage with the alter ego of the Hulk, maybe, a friendship will flourish between the two outside the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RetroBite

Bruce found himself in the same position; he had been in for quite some time. When he sought out a reason to deny his given powers, backpedaling, it was besides the black outs, the headaches, the petrified looks, and at his weakest, the suicidal attempts to remove himself from this curse of the Hulk. Boy, how he hates trying to pick up the mental pieces of his enraged psyche, along the way, praying, that he have not harmed anyone in the process. A soft sigh slipped from his lips as he shifts on what feels like a small mattress and from a rather large dentition or sheer combustion of the box springs, weakened by his weight; he had been sitting from what it seems to be hours. It caused an up stir from the shredded denim of his pants. The man of science cleared his throat as he lingered his dark hues among his surroundings; bits and pieces of what he witnessed in what appears as a basement gave him a bit of nostalgia. In the visual rummaging, Dr. Banner noticed piles of clothing scattered upon the floor in baskets that appears to belong to a young man that could not be much older than seventeen give or take, a year, or two, if the male was immature. In addition, the curly haired hero noticed another set of clothing that seemed cleaner and neatly stashed by the dryer as the possible parent of this unruly teen. Bruce shrugged his shoulders as his observations were mere observations and have nothing to do with how he got here and how can he escape without scaring these people have to death? 

Eventually, the vulnerable scientist got up and went over to the pile of clothes that belong to the young male or maybe a tomboy; perhaps, thinking he could score a shirt or an extremely over-sized hoodie, Bruce came across something that was oddly familiar and exceedingly vibrant. A costume that bear a resemblance to a hero, perhaps, and upon holding the garment in front of him; spying the insignia of a spider—A bright flash, similar to the last thing he sees embellished in greenish hue upon morphing into the other guy were snippets of a memory:

_“Gee, you are a lot heavier than expected!” Mentioned a youthful voice, and it caused Bruce’s alter ego, the Hulk to focus in on the source and witnessed a toned young man that was dressed in a sequence of red and blue with black webbing itched throughout the torso with the exception of some scrapes here and there. He was leading or perhaps dragging them to the basement, as they were both hurt. “But Hell, I’ll do it all over again if it means you saving my ass, again…” It seemed the youth had held him a bit tighter than usual as the other guy gave a small growl. “Sorry, big guy—I’ll have ya patched up in a jippy. Remember, Spidey is your friend...”_

Soon, Bruce gave a grunt as his hand, habitually, went over his anatomy and lightly traced the bandage that was tightly bundled around ribs. He had not paid any attention towards it, previously, as it was the less of his troubles and maybe, it is not as bad as it seems. 

“…Hey, I bet you these would fit you better than that.” Mentioned that same youthful voice recalled in his memory, prior, and Bruce took noticed of that by dropping the colorful garment back within the pile he retrieved it. Almost immediately, turning to walk towards the source that was nestled on the top of the stairs, but paused when a command thrown at him, “Here, catch. They were my uncle’s…hopefully, it helps.” In response, he did exactly that as he retreated towards the mangled mattress he was sitting on, earlier. Not noticing the adolescent figure trailing behind him to sit on the last step; observing him with inquisitive eyes. The teen wondered if it was safe to reveal his identity towards the older male; since, technically he did towards the Hulk as the brawl that had them into this mess nearly blew it off along with his face. Nevertheless, the youth was still unsure; therefore, he stayed back with his head along the banister. 

Meanwhile, Dr. Banner mumbled his appreciation for the new attire as he fisted the shirt on, as he wanted to disappear from this kid’s hair as the boy did enough for him. Although, the sentiment was in the right place, his ribs were not and unforgiving as that sharp movement caused the burly hero to buckle and curse, “…shit.”  


In reaction, the younger male bolted from his nesting spot, forgetting his dilemma of revealing his identity to a fellow friend and teammate as he rushed to Dr. Banner’s aid. “…E-Easy, you don’t have to high tail it anywhere, man. The damage is…minor…I have to go grocery shopping now, majorly…but minor nuisances.” Peter gave a genuine smile, before introducing himself. “The name is Peter. Peter Parker. However, you…or…the other you know me as Spiderman. You’re in safe hands.”

Once, the young man had introduced himself and reassured the troubling thoughts of harming anyone or anything, expect, for nourishment; a small chuckle had left him and it surprised not only him, but also Peter. “…Thanks, kid.” Bruce gave the youth a signal that he was okay and he could stand on his own. “I really do appreciate that and the name is Bruce. Dr. Bruce Banner—just stick to Bruce, I could care less about titles…but I doubt you are safe from me.” 

The elder could tell that his young teammate wanted to rebuttal but instead; Bruce witnessed crimson etched upon his fair-skinned features, before Peter turned away from him. It left the inhibitor of the Hulk dumbfounded, until he heard a clear of a throat and if he was not mistaken, ‘ _wow._ ’ Then it dawned onto the scientist that the last fabric of censorship in-between them had expired and faltered towards the floor; revealing his lower anatomy, particularly his charitable sized tendon. 

“…So that happen.”

 

“Yes. Yes it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, hopefully you all had enjoyed my first piece of literature of this fandom. It is intended to be a ficlet but It is slowly forming a life on its own for me as the idea for these two to crudely get it on has been floating in my mind for quite some time. Therefore, more will be coming soon! I just wanted to put this out here for me as a personal reminder to finish what I have started. :)


End file.
